


Полное погружение

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Newt Scamander, First Time, Genderswap, Gentle femdom, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Криденс давно подозревал, что Артемида к нему неравнодушна. Оставалось проверить это на практике.





	Полное погружение

**Author's Note:**

> Бессюжетный прон, гендерсвитч, ваниль, ООС, специфические хэдканоны. Содержит потенциально сквичный эпизод с упоминанием особенностей женской физиологии.
> 
> Примечание: в оригинале полное имя Ньюта — Ньютон Артемис (Артемида) Фидо Скамандер (Newton Artemis Fido Scamander).

Вечер тянулся медленно, словно патока. В густом, слишком тёплом для здешней весны воздухе почти зримо проступало ожидание чего-то. Криденс ходил по комнате, пытаясь не обдумывать в очередной раз уже принятое решение. Нет смысла и дальше сомневаться. Он сможет задать вопрос — один простой вопрос. Это несложно.

Лампы за неплотно прикрытой дверью погасли, и это вывело его из транса. Звуки стихли, только где-то шумела вода, глухо, как дождь за плотно закрытыми окнами. Криденс выглянул в уютный полумрак коридора. Маленькие волшебные огни в стеклянных шарах, закреплённых на стенах, горели только над лестницей, ведущей на первый этаж, но из-под двери второй спальни пробивался свет, подсказывающий, что владелица дома у себя.

На стук никто не отозвался, но это мало что означало — когда обстоятельства не требовали внимания, она могла быть очень рассеянной и попросту его не услышать. Глубоко вздохнув, Криденс открыл дверь и после секундного колебания переступил порог; привычно пригибая голову, осмотрелся. Никого. Шум воды доносился из ванной; сперва отчётливый, будто там и правда лил дождь, он вскоре стал утихать, потом прекратился. Что-то стукнуло, прошуршало коротко, и зазвучали шаги. Криденс застыл; понимая, что упускает шанс отступить, он всё равно не мог сдвинуться с места.

Артемида выскользнула в комнату — так тихо, словно просто возникла из ниоткуда, словно шаги принадлежали не ей. Полночного гостя она будто и не заметила. Повинуясь движению палочки, дверь ванной комнаты закрылась. Артемида сделала пару шагов, накидывая на плечи лёгкий полупрозрачный халат, и поправила штору — рукой, палочка из виду уже исчезла, — потом неторопливо развернулась.

— Криденс? Ты что-то хотел?

Она была такая спокойная, расслабленная; губы едва заметно трогала и тут же исчезала рассеянная улыбка. Небрежно подсушенные локоны свободно рассыпались по плечам, и Артемида отбросила назад спадающие на лицо пряди. Она двигалась очень плавно, текуче, словно нарочно медлила; тонкая комбинация, облегающая стройное тело, от движения немного приподнялась, и Криденс почти против воли проследил, как кружева скользят по золотистой коже.

— Скажи что-нибудь. — Артемида наклонила голову, и по ярким волосам пробежали переливы. — Ты ведь хотел что-то сказать?

Он качнул головой, не в состоянии подобрать слова, и шагнул вперёд. Артемида чуть отступила, уронив руки вдоль тела, но не попыталась увернуться, даже взгляд не отвела. Криденс прижал её к стене, приблизил лицо к лицу, ощущая себя совершенно пустым, почти звенящим внутри, каждую секунду ожидая, что его остановят; прошёлся ладонями по бёдрам, снова поднимая кружевную полоску, и осторожно тронул живот. Нежная тонкая кожа казалась очень горячей. Артемида смотрела на него, не моргая, и он краем сознания вдруг понял, что время так тянется лишь для него. На усыпанных веснушками щеках только начинал проступать румянец. В глазах Артемиды не было даже намёка на удивление. Резко вдохнув, Криденс поцеловал её, мельком, лишь бы не дать опомниться, и скользнул рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, выше, выше, со смутным пока ещё удовольствием осознавая отсутствие сопротивления; вжал кончики пальцев в мягкую плоть. Артемида ответно вздохнула, её губы дрогнули и приоткрылись навстречу.

Она не отвечала на поцелуй и вообще больше не двигалась. На одно долгое леденящее мгновение Криденс подумал, что ошибся — неверно истолковал все её двусмысленные слова и нежные, порой слишком интимные прикосновения (или ему только казалось, что всё это неоднозначно?) и опасно польстил себе, посчитав, что действительно может её привлечь, — но она вдруг издала тихий неясный звук и, прогнувшись, чтобы удобнее опереться о стену, расставила ноги чуть шире.

Криденс задохнулся от мысли, что она и правда ждёт его ласки; пальцы помимо воли заскользили быстрее. Он полуосознанно прильнул к ней, желая слиться в единое целое, но затем с усилием отодвинулся, чтобы не мешать самому себе. Артемида застонала, коротко и негромко; её руки взметнулись — одна легла Криденсу на плечо, сжавшись словно бы в попытке поторопить, другая обвилась вокруг талии. Бёдра едва заметно качнулись навстречу. Он послушно двинул рукой резче, прижал, сминая горячие мягкие складки, почти погружаясь в податливую глубину. Пальцы сделались влажными; кончики чуть покалывало. После нескольких осторожных движений он надавил чуть сильнее и всё же вошёл, легко, плавно, с изумлённым восхищением ощущая, как пульсирует и сжимается нежная плоть. Застонав глуховато и мягко, Артемида перехватила его запястье, направила, заставляя проникнуть глубже. Жар внутри был нестерпимым, но Криденс, подчиняясь нетерпеливому жесту, толкнулся пальцами, сильно, немного небрежно, как она и хотела. Её тело выгнулось, бёдра чуть сдвинулись, стиснув руку, и он, в восторге от такой явной реакции, повторил несколько раз.

Рука почти не дрожала. Артемида откинула голову, закрывая глаза; долгий выдох перешёл в новый стон, глубже и откровеннее предыдущих, и от этого звука перед глазами всё поплыло. Хрипло дыша, Криденс прикусил губу, чтобы не впиться в яркий полуоткрытый рот, чтобы не сбивать её, чтобы по-прежнему смотреть на её лицо, исказившееся от удовольствия. На виске у неё выступила испарина, от груди, едва прикрытой тонкими кружевами, шёл хорошо ощутимый жар.

Невыносимо хотелось прикоснуться к себе; не выдержав, Криденс прижался к бедру Артемиды, немного неловко, сбоку, чтобы хоть как-то продолжить движения. Всхлипнув, она одной рукой обхватила его за шею и выставила ногу, позволяя притереться плотнее; снова взяла за запястье, словно подгоняя, и сама толкнулась навстречу, заметно сильнее и резче. Криденс понял, что она пытается удержать его руку в нужном положении, и постарался расслабиться, отдать контроль ей; чувствуя, что слишком близок к краю, уткнулся в плечо. Артемида повторила движение раз, другой, и выгнулась, замерла, сжимаясь внутри. Потом обмякла, привалилась к стене. Криденс сжал зубы, чтобы не вскрикнуть, и тоже застыл, содрогнулся коротко.

— Хочешь ещё? — шёпот, сбивчивый, нетерпеливый.

Он поднял голову. Артемида улыбалась. Её зрачки расширились, взгляд застыл.

— Я — хочу.

Тёплый аромат, идущий от её тела, окутывал Криденса, увлекал за собой; в глазах темнело. Горячие пальцы на плечах казались ненастоящими. Артемида, глядя из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, провела языком по губам, пухлым и ярким. Криденс скользнул приоткрытым ртом по её щеке, чуть повернул голову, ловя невесомые прикосновения вдохов.

— Сюда, — произнесла Артемида, подталкивая его, и звук почти потерялся на коже. — Иди сюда.

Она переступила на месте, зачем-то пытаясь сдвинуться. Криденс одной рукой обнял её за талию, прижал к себе, заставляя прогнуться; пробежавшись пальцами по волосам, прихватил растрепавшиеся пряди на затылке. Артемида прикрыла глаза и, когда он, наклонившись, тронул губами шею, с расслабленным вздохом откинула голову, но затем упрямо тряхнула локонами и сделала пару шагов. Криденс не стал противиться; его больше интересовала её кожа, нежная, солоноватая, с едва уловимым тонким запахом.

Он опомнился только когда наткнулся на край кровати, едва не потеряв равновесие; от неожиданности туман в голове слегка развеялся, но отступать было уже слишком поздно. Артемида опрокинула его на спину, бесцеремонно устроилась сверху, сжимая бока коленями; одним взмахом палочки закрутила волосы в небрежный пучок и отбросила её, потом наклонилась, заглядывая в глаза с жадным интересом, словно что-то ища. Криденс провёл руками по напряжённым бёдрам, и она прикусила губу. Сквозь золотисто-рыжий загар проступали пятна румянца. Вновь накатывало ощущение нереальности происходящего, какого-то сладкого сна, и Криденс глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь от него избавиться; сжал пальцы, путаясь в шёлке и кружевах. Артемида, рассеянно улыбаясь, погладила его по щеке; приподнялась, чтобы снять халат, затем снова склонилась, поцеловала Криденса, торопливо, отрывисто. Её дыхание было резким и шумным; грудь часто вздымалась, и он рискнул положить на неё руку — сбоку, так что мягкая округлость легла скорее на запястье, чем на ладонь. Артемида почти беззвучно застонала и неловким смазанным движением заставила его передвинуть руку. В ладонь ткнулся затвердевший сосок. Пальцы щекотно поползли по животу, расстёгивая последние пуговицы на рубашке, потом взялись за пояс брюк.

— Не… не надо. — Криденс попытался остановить её, схватив за запястье, но промахнулся — или она так ловко увернулась. Голос не слушался, пришлось пару раз сглотнуть, но заговорить снова Криденс не успел.

— Всё хорошо, — сказала Артемида быстро, чуть хрипловато, будто задыхаясь, и попыталась снова улыбнуться. Не вышло — пухлые губы кривились в какой-то странной гримасе и дрожали; нижнюю она неловко прихватывала зубами.

— Я не…

— Пожалуйста, — прошептала она, наклоняясь так, чтобы плотнее прижаться бёдрами к бёдрам. Зрачки у неё были огромными, словно от испуга; растерянное лицо Криденса отражалось в них искажённой маской.

Он моргнул, пытаясь вспомнить, почему хотел отказаться от продолжения — от того, о чём сам мечтал. Сердце стучало слишком громко, чтобы сосредоточиться. Он вернул руку на грудь, и Артемида, прикрыв глаза, подалась к нему всем телом. Её щёки горели; пятна румянца, скорее рыжие, чем красноватые, подчёркивали линию скул и рта, приоткрывшегося для тихого стона. Рисунок кожи казался неестественно чётким, полупрозрачные веснушки, которые обычно сливались с загаром, стали видны все до единой, словно их подсветило летнее солнце. Задохнувшись, Криденс снова стиснул пальцы на неожиданно твёрдом бедре и зажмурился, пытаясь хоть ненадолго избавиться от наваждения. Артемида издала странный звук; сдвинулась, наклонилась ещё раз, так что дыхание можно было ощутить на лице. Руки снова пробежались по животу, спустились ниже, сдвигая мешающую одежду. Артемида коротко вздохнула, и обнажённой плоти коснулась её плоть, горячая, влажная, мягкая. Под веками заплясали звёзды.

Из-под полуприкрытых ресниц Криденс наблюдал, как меняется лицо Артемиды, как скользят по нему тени — настоящие, от колеблющихся свечей, и иллюзорные, отражение её желаний. Она покачивала бёдрами, дразнила его и себя, явно наслаждаясь этим простым соприкосновением, потом приподнялась, немного меняя позу, и сама взяла Криденса — впустила, словно раскрываясь навстречу. На несколько секунд Криденс замер, почти отстранённо ощущая скольжение, тесную глубину и трущийся о ладонь плотный бугорок соска, а когда она выпрямилась, чтобы двигаться свободнее, толкнулся внутрь, сильно и резко.

Новый стон, томный, довольный, всколыхнул в нём желание обладать, почувствовать себя равным вместо бездумного подчинения, доставить удовольствие. Криденс потянул её к себе, и она послушно улеглась — одним плавным тягучим движением, вытягиваясь, выпрямляясь, так что в конце концов прильнула к нему всем телом. Внутри стало теснее и жарче. Криденс перекатил её набок, ухитрившись не выскользнуть, и подхватил стекающий с губ вздох, затем опрокинул её на спину; Артемида сжала его бёдра своими и выгнулась, так что он вошёл глубже. Дыхание перехватило.

— Можешь сильнее. — Прикусив губу, она улыбнулась; скользнула пальцами по плечам, словно ободряя. Загорелая, рыжеватая из-за приглушённого света кожа мягко переливалась, и Криденс не сразу понял, что это от влаги. — Не торопись. Но можешь не осторожничать.

Её губы блестели. Кивнув, будто уловил смысл слов, Криденс поцеловал её. Артемида негромко застонала, приподнимая бёдра навстречу движениям, и повела ногтями по его спине, медленно, как-то неровно, с остановками, словно заставляя себя не впиваться с силой. Под кожей, под тонким шёлком грохотало сердце. Почувствовав, что воздух заканчивается, Криденс отстранился; перенёс вес на одну руку, свободной поудобнее перехватывая бедро Артемиды. Она запрокинула голову, так что стало видно, как на шее бьётся жилка.

Сдерживаться было намного сложнее, чем он представлял. Артемида сама толкалась навстречу, всхлипывая и вздыхая, охватывая так плотно, что приходилось концентрироваться, чтобы не сорваться раньше времени. Несколько раз Криденс чувствовал, как по её телу пробегает волна дрожи и возбуждающие жадные звуки становятся совсем уж оборванными; но, ненадолго замерев после этого, она каждый раз продолжала двигаться, и он охотно подхватывал. Потом Артемида вдруг разочарованно, почти недовольно застонала, откидываясь на постель. Пальцы, снова оказавшиеся на плечах, сжались.

— Подожди. Я так никогда… Остановись.

— Что не так? — выдохнул Криденс, мельком поразившись звучанию собственного голоса.

Она мотнула головой, так что выбившиеся из пучка пряди сбились на сторону.

— Слишком мало. Не хватает… — Тронув языком пересохшие губы, она легонько оттолкнула Криденса. — Так не совсем удобно.

Криденс послушно отодвинулся. Она приподнялась на руке и, небрежно прихватив за волосы, поцеловала его, потом выпустила и перекатилась на живот — без особого изящества, но Криденс едва обратил на это внимание. Он зачарованно проследил взглядом линию позвоночника; прижался, безуспешно пытаясь прикусить кожу между лопаток, собирая солоноватую влагу губами и языком, а когда Артемида с невнятным, но явно нетерпеливым звуком раздвинула ноги, сместился выше, взял её, так же нетерпеливо толкнулся внутрь. Артемида ахнула и прогнулась, ещё шире развела колени, бесстыдно раскрываясь, вскидывая бёдра, чтобы он мог проникнуть глубже. Криденс всхлипнул, невольно передразнивая её, и она отозвалась стоном, подалась назад, заново задавая ритм.

Кружева мешались. На секунду остановившись, Криденс подцепил их и потянул. Артемида изогнулась, перехватила край комбинации, помогая себя раздеть; отбросила небрежно смятый шёлк и приняла прежнюю позу. Старые шрамы, на обнажившейся части спины особенно крупные, и пугали немного, и притягивали взгляд. Пучок после пары толчков рассыпался, волосы разметались, путаясь, налипая на влажную кожу. Артемида коротко глянула через плечо.

— Сильнее.

Голос хрипел, изменившись до неузнаваемости. Криденс снова послушался — наклонился, чтобы устойчивее опираться коленями и руками, и двинулся как мог резко. Артемида охнула, но почти сразу же застонала. Глубокий негромкий звук обласкал Криденса, будто прикосновение. Рука дрогнула, он припал к спине Артемиды, едва не зарываясь лицом в затылок. Пахло чем-то травянистым и пряным. Всхлипнув снова, она прогнулась сильнее, так что лопатки почти сошлись и край шрама между ними будто вздыбился; двинулась сама, выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы, нетерпеливо, почти рассерженно, и он с усилием приподнялся, возвращая себе нужное положение. Пот заливался в глаза, но Криденс понял это только сейчас; мотнул головой, пытаясь отбросить волосы. Артемида, кажется, что-то сказала, но он разобрал только полузадушенный всхлип. По ногам пробегала крупная дрожь. Больше не пытаясь сдерживаться, он выпрямился, перехватил разведённые бёдра, с силой впиваясь пальцами, и продолжил, как было нужно, как сам того хотел.

Артемида так стонала под ним, что становилось нечем дышать. Голову она повернула набок, прижимаясь щекой к неловко вывернутой руке, и спутанные рыжие локоны перекатились на одну сторону. Она уже не сжималась внутри, но была очень влажной, горячей; Криденс мог ощутить каждое движение. Позабыв обо всём — о прежних колебаниях, о стыде, — он вбивался в податливое дрожащее тело, не слишком быстро, но резко, почти равномерно, в такт собственному дыханию. Он никогда не думал, что может быть так хорошо. Свободной рукой Артемида цеплялась за угол подушки, за одеяло, за складки простыней; ногти скребли по ткани так, что звук можно было различить. Потом рука исчезла. Проморгавшись от пота, который заволакивал глаза, Криденс разглядел, что Артемида завела её под живот.

— Хочешь, я… — Слова вырвались сами. Он облизнул пересохшие губы; уже примериваясь, наклонился, но она мотнула головой — и вдруг вскинулась так, что он сбился с ритма, застыл с хриплым вздохом. Она застонала и ещё несколько раз подмахнула, сильно, жадно, словно желая вобрать его до основания, а когда получилось, едва уловимо содрогнулась и медленно улеглась, вытягиваясь во весь рост, выдыхая беззвучно. Это стало последней каплей. Криденс со стоном опустился сверху, закрыл глаза. После всего удовольствие показалось не слишком сильным, но неожиданно полным, всеобъемлющим, словно оно растекалось по всему телу. Артемида тихо вздохнула. Жар, идущий от её кожи, понемногу спадал.

Когда она шевельнулась, не то пытаясь освободиться, не то желая переменить позу, Криденс заставил себя приподняться, сдвинуться в сторону. Растрепавшиеся волосы паутиной расползлись по влажной спине, почти закрыв бледные следы чьих-то зубов на плече и рубец между лопаток. Садясь — медленно, чтобы унять головокружение, — Криденс провёл ладонью по коже, убирая эту паутину, и Артемида снова вздохнула; приподнялась на локтях и посмотрела на него со странным, как будто растерянным выражением. Потом улыбнулась; взгляд постепенно сфокусировался.

— Ты как? — спросил Криденс, аккуратно трогая её щёку. Прозвучало как-то скудно, но ничего лучше придумать он не сумел. Обрывки мыслей отказывались складываться в слова.

— Хорошо. — Она отбросила назад волосы небрежным жестом и с той же улыбкой подалась обратно к руке. Сейчас она снова выглядела расслабленной и мягкой — иллюзия, такая же сладкая, как и то, что скрывалось за ней. — Даже очень. Я знала, что мне будет хорошо с тобой.

Её кожа уже высохла и вновь стала почти матовой, но следы на плече слабо блестели. Не совладав с любопытством, Криденс наклонился, чтобы разглядеть их получше; попробовал кончиками пальцев, и она чуть изогнулась, охотно, с явным удовольствием подставляясь прикосновениям. Рассеянно изучая шрамы, которые больше не казались пугающими, Криденс гладил её по спине, пока она не улеглась, прикрывая глаза. Потом попытался перебирать волосы, но запутался, дёрнул случайно; Артемида со смешком помогла ему освободить руку и перекатилась на спину, потянулась всем телом. Криденс смотрел на усыпанную веснушками грудь, округлую, с золотистой кожей, с чуть более бледными кругами вокруг тёмных сосков, на изящные изгибы загорелого живота, на ещё более загорелые мускулистые руки, и не мог не представлять, как Артемида, полностью обнажённая, с тем же удовольствием подставляет тело солнцу.

Она открыла глаза и бросила взгляд на Криденса. Это вывело его из задумчивости; он попытался улыбнуться, но губы не слушались, лишь слегка смущённо кривились. Артемида села, качнув головой, будто та была очень тяжёлой.

— Видишь где-нибудь мою палочку?

Он огляделся. Палочка лежала на краю кровати — зацепившись за складки, чудом не соскользнула с края.

— Спасибо. — Знакомым движением Артемида собрала волосы на затылке, потом сделала резкий жест, подзывая с полки небольшой флакон. Зелье пахло не то орехами, не то землёй, и самую капельку — мятой. — Очистить всё заклинанием или душ?..

— Второе, — решил Криденс. Артемида показывала ему, как магия очищает кожу, и ощущения показались ему далеко не такими приятными, как от воды.

— Тогда ненадолго. — Она усмехнулась. — Ноги не держат.

Криденс почему-то считал, что у себя она всё делает с помощью магии, но, оказалось, она имела в виду настоящий душ. Трубы мерно шумели, пока они мылись, по молчаливому уговору не глядя друг на друга, лишь легонько соприкасаясь плечами. Потом Артемида отошла к шкафам; узел из волос она так и не распустила, и пропущенные пряди спускались по спине, на концах закручиваясь полукольцами. В ванной комнате было очень тепло — вот это наверняка из-за чар, в это время года магловское отопление не слишком хорошо справлялось с ползущим от внешней стены холодом, — и сумрачно, хотя по углам горели лампы. Глаза закрывались, так что Криденс тоже не стал тянуть и выключил воду. Полотенце, зачарованное заботливой рукой, само прыгнуло ему в руки.

Когда он уже тронул ручку двери, Артемида прижалась к нему со спины. Он повернул голову, и она поцеловала его в ухо, потом вытянула шею, заглядывая в лицо.

— У тебя уже были женщины?

— Вроде того, — отозвался Криденс неохотно. Не рассказывать же, что и тогда он действовал наугад — и получалось далеко не так хорошо, как сейчас, под её контролем.

— И… ты расскажешь мне? — Она улыбалась. Кажется, ей и правда было любопытно; Криденс мимолётно порадовался, что она не умеет читать мысли.

— Может быть. Потом.

Ничуть не огорчённая этим завуалированным отказом, она кивнула и разжала руки.

При виде приглашающе разобранной постели Криденс заколебался, не уйти ли, но Артемида не оставила ему выбора, потянув за собой. Одеяло и простыни выглядели смятыми, но пахли свежо, и он с удовольствием вытянулся во весь рост, только сейчас отметив, что его собственная кровать — в этом доме — даже немного мягче и удобнее. Артемида пристроила голову ему на плечо.

— Не жалеешь? Что пришёл.

— Жалею, что не пришёл раньше, — признался он.

— Ничего. — Она рассеянно улыбалась. Глаза у неё чуть косили. — Лучше поздно…

Криденс мог ощутить её ровное сердцебиение, которое почти вторило эхом его собственному. Всё вокруг медленно уплыло в темноту. Последнее, что он различил — мягкий голос, который говорил что-то о красоте.

Пробуждение было странным. Непривычным. Свет мягко вползал под веки, заливал лицо иллюзорным теплом. Тёплая рука скользила по рёбрам, по бедру вниз, потом медленно возвращалась; улеглась на грудь, легонько перебирая пальцами возле соска. От прикосновений по телу поднималось колкое ощущение, похожее на холодок от испуга. Криденс открыл глаза и сперва увидел только рыжие волосы, непривычно спутанные; потом Артемида подняла голову и улыбнулась ему. Глаза её были словно затянуты дымкой. Губы, такие яркие, что проступающие на кромке веснушки почти исчезли, приоткрылись, и жаркое дыхание легло на кожу. Криденс сглотнул. Уловив это — или, может, что-то в его лице, едва ли невозмутимом, — Артемида вздохнула чуть резче и потянула его на себя.

Он охотно перекатил её на спину и поцеловал, торопливо прихватывая нижнюю губу, на которой сохранялся след от зубов. Артемида нетерпеливо раздвинула ноги; пальцы на плечах стали горячими, в точности как накануне. Криденс обнял её и, прижавшись, вошёл как-то сразу; остановился, ошеломлённый собственной спешкой и осознанием происходящего. Артемида не оставила ему времени на раздумья — приподнялась, обхватывая обеими руками, и вскинула бёдра. Криденс проглотил нелепый клокочущий стон, боясь её отвлечь, и, подстёгиваемый вонзающимися в плечи ногтями, послушно толкнулся, стараясь двигаться ей в такт.

Она вся была очень горячая, как в лихорадке; пальцы скользили по раскалённой коже, покрытой тонкой плёнкой влаги. Рыжие волосы окончательно растрепались, разметались по краю подушки и по простыне рваными медными полосами. Артемида стонала в голос, всхлипывая, почти задыхаясь, и отзывалась на каждый толчок всё более высоким, как будто жалобным звуком, и впивалась в спину всё сильнее. Это было неприятно, особенно когда ногти царапали вдоль позвоночника, но Криденс знал, что это быстро пройдёт, и если даже она оставит следы, потом сама же их вылечит.

— Прижмись… плотнее, — вдруг выдохнула она, выгибаясь дугой, будто хотела потереться животом о живот.

Криденс, сбившийся с ритма, глянул на неё с сомнением, но всё же опустился, вжал её в постель всем телом. Артемида стиснула зубы, словно боялась, что стоны станут слишком громкими, и двинулась навстречу, насаживаясь так глубоко, что Криденс и сам испугался.

— Не больно? — выдавил он, едва дыша. Внутри неё было не так тесно, как накануне, но слишком жарко, чтобы вытерпеть ещё хоть пару минут.

Она замотала головой, совсем скатившись с подушки. Несколько прядей упало на лицо, но Артемида, кажется, этого не заметила.

— Нет… Не двигайся. — Пальцы, снова оказавшиеся на плечах, с силой сжались. — Я сама.

Теперь ногти вонзались в чувствительные места над ключицами, и это было по-настоящему больно. Криденс судорожно глотнул царапающий воздух.

— Я…

— Тш. — Она надавила сильнее, заставив отвлечься от всех других ощущений, и повторила: — Я сама.

Криденс послушно замер. Он чувствовал, как Артемида приподнимает и опускает бёдра, мелкими неровными толчками, так что скольжение внутри почти не ощущалось — не так ярко, как вчера; но она так сжималась, и дрожала, и прикусывала губу, что удовольствие, кажется, становилось сильнее. Её пальцы вдруг ослабли, рука заскользила по плечу, по спине, снова и снова, по кругу; другая упала на постель. Движения стали чаще. Потом, стиснув край и без того смятого одеяла, Артемида выгнулась и застонала, хрипло, неожиданно низко, расслабленно.

Когда она, напоследок содрогнувшись всем телом, обмякла, Криденс рискнул двинуться сам, резко, нетерпеливо. Артемида не воспротивилась. Он приподнялся, и она покорно обхватила его ногами. Влажный звук, сопровождавший движения, немного смущал его, но было слишком хорошо, чтобы по-настоящему отвлекаться. Артемида раскинула руки, пальцами собирая складки ткани, пока ещё лениво, расслабленно; частое дыхание постепенно снова перешло в стоны. Криденс попытался накрыть ладонью дразняще подрагивающую при каждом толчке грудь, но удерживать равновесие на одной руке оказалось не слишком удобно, и он просто наклонился, потянул Артемиду к себе, заставляя приподнять бёдра.

Волосы прилипли ко лбу и вискам, и он смахнул отросшие пряди, чтобы те не лезли в глаза; с кончиков сорвалась пара капель. Криденс видел, как одна упала Артемиде на грудь, смешиваясь с влагой на её собственной коже. Почему-то это привело его в восторг, и он, утратив остатки сдержанности, толкнулся сильнее. Артемида всхлипнула, жалобно, почти устало, будто уже не могла стонать; подалась навстречу и замерла, глубоко вдохнув и едва заметно выдыхая, потом осела, растеклась по кровати. За маревом собственного наслаждения Криденс смутно ощущал, как у неё пульсирует всё внутри, слабо и мягко, постепенно затихая. Когда он, обессиленный, опустился, утыкаясь лбом в мокрое плечо, это ощущение сменилось простым жаром; Артемида тихо и довольно вздохнула.

— Всё хорошо? — почти беззвучно спросил Криденс. Стеснения, от которого раньше порой перехватывало горло, он не ощущал, но голос не слушался.

— Очень. — Она обвила его обеими руками и взъерошила волосы; опустив ладонь на затылок, снова вздохнула и прикрыла глаза. — Кажется, даже лучше, чем вчера.

Криденс поднял голову, чтобы заглядывать в запрокинувшееся лицо, и рука соскользнула. Артемида расслабленно приобняла его за талию.

— Ты была… Ты всегда такая… жадная? — Более подходящее слово он почему-то произнести не осмелился. Может, для волшебниц это нормально.

Похоже, Артемида поняла вопрос верно — издав тихий смешок, взглянула на Криденса из-под полуприкрытых ресниц и улыбнулась.

— Нет, не всегда. — Её глаза вдруг расширились. — Ох, но это значит… — Криденс как раз начал приподниматься, чтобы выпустить её, и она стиснула его плечи пальцами: — Нет-нет, подожди. Не смотри вниз… Только не пугайся!

Поздно — бросив взгляд, он уже увидел внизу живота смазанные красновато-бурые пятна. Похожие следы, только влажные и более тёмные, были у Артемиды на бёдрах, на внутренней стороне. Криденс ощутил, как каменеет тело, словно под воздействием того неприятного заклинания.

— Что… Я тебя поранил? — Он даже представить не мог, каким образом это сделал, но свежая кровь не оставляла других вариантов.

Артемида прикусила губу, явно пытаясь не засмеяться; он бы почувствовал себя глупо, если бы не был так встревожен. От напряжения руки даже не дрожали, будто всё тело застыло. Глубоко вдохнув, она обняла Криденса и попыталась привлечь к себе, но он едва ли мог подчиниться.

— Тише, всё в порядке. Это нормально. — Тёплые ладони заскользили по рукам, по спине, и он понемногу расслабился. Голос Артемиды внушал доверие. — Так бывает. — Ещё один тихий вздох. — Полагаю, в твоей… в твоей семье тебе не слишком много рассказывали о женщинах. — Она улыбнулась мягко, почти сочувственно. Криденс смущённо качнул головой, и Артемида, потянув настойчивее, всё-таки заставила его лечь, устроить голову на плече. — Не беспокойся, твои действия тут ни при чём. В определённый период это нормально. Я просто не подумала… Ничего. Даже не больно. Только нужно всё очень тщательно смыть. — Она прижалась губами к виску, изогнулась, словно пытаясь напоследок прильнуть всем телом. — Придётся прямо сейчас пойти в ванную. — Мягкий смешок. — Если хочешь, я помогу.

— Ты не можешь после всего этого обращаться со мной как с ребёнком.

На этот раз она не удержалась от смеха; морщинки вокруг глаз, обычно едва заметные, стали глубокими.

— Но я и так… Ох, это как раз будет обратная ситуация. — Она смахнула выступившие в уголках слёзы. — С тобой сложно заигрывать. Вставай, нам действительно нужно привести себя в порядок.

— К слову о заигрывании. — Криденс очень старался, чтобы это не прозвучало обвиняюще, но получалось не очень хорошо. — Ты должна была прямо сказать мне. — Он поднялся, слегка покачнувшись. — Я не был уверен — я всё ещё не до конца уверен, — что правильно понимаю твои намёки.

Артемида вдруг покраснела — так ярко, что он почти забыл, о чём шла речь; так и остановился рядом, очарованно глядя на её смущённое лицо.

— Я думала над этим. И даже собиралась это сделать, последние несколько дней. Но… — Румянец спускался теперь на шею и даже на грудь. — Это было бы не так интересно. — Артемида пригнула голову и виновато глянула на Криденса снизу вверх.

— Ты… — Он даже не мог ответить смешком, настолько был сбит с толку этими признаниями и ворохом собственных эмоций, и лишь упрекнул с невольной улыбкой: — Кокетка.

— Прости. — Она протянула руки, словно предлагая обняться в знак примирения, и Криденс помог ей встать. Оставшиеся на простыне бурые пятна он предпочёл не заметить. Гибкое тёплое тело в руках ощущалось непривычно — и превосходно; зарывшись лицом в плечо и вдыхая запах разметавшихся по нему волос, Криденс едва не пропустил ещё одно, чуть виноватое пояснение: — К тому же я опасалась, что, если спрошу прямо, ты откажешься. Вдруг я не так поняла, и ты… не заинтересован.

Криденс посмотрел на неё неверяще, и она вновь смущённо улыбнулась.

— Пойдём, — сказал он, не в силах больше продолжать этот разговор. — Заодно объяснишь мне, что случилось.

 

Он не мог больше спокойно смотреть на собранные в пучок волосы Артемиды. Ощущение было странное. И оно только усиливалось оттого, что она вела себя, будто ничего не произошло.

— Кажется, на сегодня всё, — сказала она, поправляя закатанные рукава рабочей блузы. Неподалёку, подбирая остатки корма, бродили угробы; один из детёнышей перепачкался, и второй, подражая взрослым, пытался его почистить. — Но нужно взглянуть на графики. Что с тобой? Что-то не так?

— Просто задумался. — Помедлив, Криденс протянул руку, чтобы проверить свою догадку, но Артемида охотно шагнула навстречу, сама обняла его и прижалась. Из пучка снова торчали непослушные пряди. Криденс осторожно обхватил её за талию, делая вид, что вовсе не пытается удержать. — Сейчас не больно? — Утром, в ванной, Артемида — без видимого смущения, с обычной чуть торопливой многословностью, появлявшейся, когда она говорила о животных и вообще о природе — рассказала ему о женских особенностях, о которых никогда не упоминали мать и сестра. После этого он всё-таки почувствовал себя неловко — не только из-за собственной глупости. — Я тебе точно…

— Нет. — Смешок. — Ничего страшного. — Она приблизила лицо к лицу и, прикрыв глаза, потёрлась носом о щёку, потом отстранилась самую чуточку, только чтобы не скашивать глаза. — Зайдёшь ко мне после ужина?

— Но… ты же сказала, что тебе будет неприятно, пока это не закончится.

— Неприятно с проникновением? Да. — С новым смешком она тронула пальцами уголок рта. — Обычно так и есть. Но не волнуйся, — пальцы заскользили по краешку губ, — мы что-нибудь придумаем.


End file.
